Together
by EloiseLawrence18
Summary: The Originals have a fight brewing in their kingdom of New Orleans. Armies are forming against them, plans being made and missions being set. What happens when help arrives to them, in the form of two Mystic Falls members. Who will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone and welcome to my new story! This first chapter is only short, but I rather like it. Let me know what you guys think and I promise there will be a lot more action, Original love and of course, Klaroline to come. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of TVD or TO or any characters in this story._

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"You know, I'm getting awfully tired of your repeated behaviour, aren't you brother?" Rebekah smirked, holding a knife up to the vampire chained to the ceiling in front of her; his blood draining from his body as she continued to scar him.

"Oh yes, little sister, why don't you teach him a lesson" Klaus smirked, winking at his sister as she dug her knife into the groaning vampire for the fifth time. Klaus took a sip of his drink and watched as the blood slowly began dripping on the floor. Drip, drip, drip.

"It'd be my pleasure" Rebekah growled, her eyes turning a dark black as she hissed, her fangs protruding. "Run" She ordered, looking the baby vampire in the eye as she unlocked his chains, her pupils were dilating as she compelled him to do so. Within seconds the young vampire was sprinting through the house, the large front door slamming behind him.

"Well that's hardly a lesson now is it Rebekah" Klaus groaned, taking another sip of his drink as he watched his sister turn slowly towards him.

"I'm not finished yet, Nik" She hissed before flashing after her prey. She always did enjoy the chase. He laughed before turning around and returning to his study, continuing on with his newest painting.

* * *

Rebekah flashed down across the fields, through the French Quarter and eventually trapped her prey in the back alleyway, just behind the night clubs. The only thing present around them was the garbage bins.

"That was a pretty good attempt at an escape, I'm rather impressed" Rebekah smiled as her target lay on the floor. She turned, wiping away the blood from her lips and stopping dead in her tracks as she saw a dark figure ahead of her.

"Marcel" She growled. Marcel had previously been her lover, she'd loved him many years ago, after Nicklaus had rendered him part of the family; unfortunately for her, he had turned into a complete ass hole and destroying her and her family was his highest priority.

"Hello Rebekah, nice meal for you" He growled, looking at another one of his day walkers lying at her feet; he was just a meal for her, a joke, entertainment.

The French Quarter was filled with hatred at the moment. Marcel was no longer king of the Quarter after Klaus returned from his travels. He took over from Marcel and was now the 'king', as he liked to call himself.

Marcel had gathered all of his day and night walkers which were against Klaus and the Originals and had formed his own army; a pathetic one at that, a few baby vampires that he had to turn because he didn't have enough followers.

"Yes, he was rather fun actually, I do love a good chase" Rebekah teased, ensuring that she wound Marcel up in the process. Turning to look back at the dead vampire she gasped.

"Oh no! Was he one of yours?" Rebekah teased, smirking before Marcel started laughing. She heard a low growling from behind her and turned slowly to see three werewolves in their true form behind her, surrounding a single man in the middle.

"Can I help you?" She asked, determined to stand her ground against her new enemies that seemed to have joined forces. Although both parties were keeping their distance from each other; their main prey being her.

"You killed my brother" The man in the middle spoke, earning growls from the werewolves beside him. "Now I think it's time I returned the favour" The werewolf growled, his eyes turning yellow as he howled.

She hunched down, hissing as her fangs protruded from her lips as her eyes turned black. Ready to fight whatever was thrown her way. That was the thing with Rebekah; she was fearless.

As she lurched forward she was stepped dead in her tracks as the man cried out, falling to the ground, his neck having been snapped.

"Well that was just rude" The blonde winked as she smiled at the Original in front of her.

"Well Caroline, this is the first time that I will readily admit that I'm glad to see you!" Rebekah laughed, her fangs retreating as she smiled at the baby vampire in front of her. The wolves had ran off at the death of their leader and Marcel gasped. Caroline nodded over Rebekah's shoulder, a large smile on her lips.

Turning slowly Rebekah saw Marcel mid-air with a hand around his throat. Noticing the leather jacket, Rebekah laughed.

"Stefan" She gasped, smiling as he held her enemy in the air with ease. He had definitely got stronger.

"Needing some assistance are we?" He teased, snapping Marcel's neck and walking over to her, Caroline at his side.

"We heard you Originals had a fight on your hands." Caroline stated.

"What would you like us to do?" Stefan asked, a serious look on his face as they looked at the smiling Original in front of them.

* * *

_There you go, what did you guys think?! I really like this idea for a story and I can't wait to see how it pans out! Team Originals with Caroline and Stefan?! That equals my perfection._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, thank you so much for all the follows and favourites that you gave to this story. I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far. I'm loving the new foursome that's forming and I hope you guys like this chapter! Review please!_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"So what really brings you to Mystic Falls?" Rebekah asked as they walked their way back to the Plantation. Caroline was walking along in front, listening out for any other potential attacks, even though Rebekah would hear them way before she did.

"Well, Caroline and I were thinking of going on a new adventure, now that all of our friends were moving on and away from Mystic Falls. There wasn't really much point in staying. That and we really did hear about the fight brewing here in New Orleans" Stefan explained, looking ahead at him at the bouncing blonde.

It had been hard for her recently, what with everything that happened with her, Tyler and Klaus and all the drama with Katherine and Silas. Things got a bit too much for her at home and there wasn't a reason for him to stay either. Bonnie and Jeremy were enjoying themselves and Damon and Elena were re-kindling after the Katherine drama.

"Well, that and the fact that Caroline just wanted to see her beloved Klaus again" Stefan teased, looking over at Rebekah as she laughed.

"I can hear you, you know!" Caroline shouted, her arms flinging up and she turned and glared at her two friends.

It was true, Rebekah and Caroline had never really got on before, but after all of the struggles they'd had to fight together and the amount that Caroline had changed from the whining self-absorbed teenager that Rebekah loathed; they'd actually formed a pretty good team.

Caroline turned around, laughing; she was thoroughly enjoying herself before she heard one of the branches cracking in the right hand side of the forest.

Why Rebekah had led them down the desolate road in between two forests when they were trying to stay out of trouble she didn't know, but apparently it was a short cut to the Plantation instead of having to walk through the rest of the Quarter.

"What was that?" Caroline asked as she focused her eyes in on the area in front of her.

"Nothing Caroline, you're way too jumpy you know that" Rebekah groaned, walking past her and continuing on down the path. "We're nearly there any…" Rebekah was interrupted by a short squeal as Caroline was jumped from the side of the path.

"Get off me!" She growled as she looked up at the vampire currently trying to pull out her heart.

Stefan flashed in and grabbed a hold of the vampire, chucking him away from them, his back slamming against the tree before he jumped up and growled at the pair in front of him.

"Who is that?" Stefan whispered, his hand reaching down and pulling Caroline to her feet again.

"I have n…" Caroline began before the vampire in front of her fell to the floor, his heart now in place in Rebekah's hand.

"Do we really care?" Rebekah asked as she dropped the heart down on top of the deceased vampire and turned. "Come on little ones" She called, wiping her hand on her jeans before continuing down the road.

"Wonderful" Stefan called as he stepped over the corpse. Caroline nodded before they flashed to join up with Rebekah who was surprisingly a fast walker. "Welcome to our home!" She called, her arms outstretched as they stood outside the large mansion in front of them, the fountain trickling down, the gate before her opening.

Caroline and Stefan looked at the Original and smiled, the excitement bubbling out of them, especially from Caroline.

* * *

"Nicklaus where are you?" Rebekah called as she slammed open the front door to their home and walked in. "We have guests!" She called, hearing his footsteps from the study to the right hand side. She turned, waiting to see the look on her brother's face.

"Rebekah, I hardly think a meal is classed as a guest…" He started as he stepped out from the study, wiping the paint off of his hands as he looked at the group forming in front of him.

He focused in on his former best friend who nodded on his approach. Klaus returned the nod before his eyes were drawn to the bouncing blonde standing next to him. Her tanned skin and small white top were covered in dirt patches and the top of her jeans were ripped on her thigh. He followed her upwards and noticed the mess of her hair and the small twig. Her eyes were playful.

"Hello, love" He smirked and was surprised by her following actions. Within seconds she'd flashed up to him and embraced him in her arms. Her heart beat quickening as her arms tightened around his neck and she breathed in, taking in his scent.

"Missed me?" He chuckled as she pulled away, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up" She laughed, lightly punched his arm. It had been months since she'd seen him and she'd thought about him every day ever since he left. She knew it was unlike her but something had changed, she was actually glad to see him.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" He winked before turning around to his other guest and sibling, his hand lingering over the small of Caroline's back.

"Stefan, it's good to see you mate" Klaus smirked as he saw the small glimmer of a smile form on his lips.

He knew Stefan hadn't completely forgiven him for compelling him and nearly getting him to kill the love of his life, but it hadn't been the worst thing he'd done. Besides, Stefan promised Caroline that he'd make an effort to be nice after she admitted her feelings for Klaus and she was his best friend after all.

"Marcel and the werewolves tried to attack again today Nik, of course they didn't succeed but the vampires are actually going crazy right now with hatred" Rebekah smirked as she saw the smile form on her brothers lips.

After the vampires, werewolves and witches decided to fight against the Originals, Klaus had made it a personal mission of his to make their lives a living hell. He couldn't be killed so he had nothing to fear and he enjoyed teaming up with Rebekah for their daily killing sprees and torture sessions.

"I'm going to presume that explains the messy appearances?" Klaus asked, turning and winking at Caroline who blushed slightly.

"Yes actually! We've been here five minutes and I've already been jumped by yet another one of your enemies" She teased before walking back over to Stefan and linking her arm through his.

She could tell how uncomfortable he felt but she was sure that after he saw the old side of Klaus and Rebekah again that he'd be more than happy to relax and enjoy himself. Klaus felt a slight bubbling of jealousy but saw Stefan smiling at Rebekah; he knew that there was nothing to worry about there.

"Well, dinner time it is then!" Klaus called turning and walking away to the kitchen, Caroline following closely behind.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun just like we used too" Rebekah shouted at Stefan as he followed her.

"I'm sure we will" He chuckled, deciding to trust them on this one.

* * *

_So... what did you guys think?! Did you like it? I'm trying to have the Klaroline interactions as playful and as friendly as I can as in this story, they like each other and Caroline has admitted to herself and her friends that she really does like him._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the late update, but enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Later that night, after dinner had finished Rebekah wanted to go out and hunt, but Stefan being Stefan, he didn't want to.

"Oh come on, we can go and hunt lovely delicious squirrels as well!" Rebekah groaned, her voice filled with fake enthusiasm.

Klaus chuckled to himself as he watched the two old lovers tease and laugh with each other. Stefan was the only man Klaus deemed good enough for his sister. Stefan looked over at him, his eyes pleading him for some help.

Klaus smirked, "I think you should go Stefan, live a little" He teased, laughing as Rebekah linked arms with him.

"Well that's final then, Niklaus says so" Rebekah winked, acting as if what he said was final.

Stefan groaned as he followed Rebekah out of the room. Part of him really wanted to go out and have some fun with her; she did always know how to have fun. But part of him was still wary about leaving Klaus alone with Caroline.

"Stop worrying about Caroline, she can handle herself" Rebekah whispered to him, reassuring him before he laughed.

"Okay, let's go" He smiled.

"Follow me" She laughed. Within seconds they'd flashed off into the forest.

* * *

Caroline walked around the room she'd been given. It was beautiful. It had a large double bed covered in pillows and a throw. Wooden furniture filled the room around her and the view was amazing; she looked across the acres of fields and forests that surrounded her. For once, she wasn't scared to go on an adventure. She smiled to herself, loving her new found confidence that she'd got. She'd grown up a lot in the last few months, she stopped being the child she once was, the person that had to impress everyone and she started doing things for herself.

She and Stefan had formed such a great friendship and he had always given her confidence and stuck by her in every situation she'd ever been in, even when she'd told them she liked Klaus and Rebekah.

"Enjoying the view?"

She jumped, turning round to face Klaus standing in her doorway, a glass in one hand.

"Yes, it's beautiful!" She smiled, thinking to herself about how breath-taking he is.

He smiled, "I'm glad you like it, I gave you the best view in the house, love" He winked, looking down at himself and she laughed sarcastically.

"I see you haven't changed one bit!" She laughed, walking closer towards him, loving that she had accepted how she felt and finally didn't have to hide it.

"But you have" He whispered, walking forward and putting his glass down on the drawers near the door.

He stepped closer towards her before flashing round behind her, his hands hovering over her hips. She leaned her head to the left, leaving her neck exposed. He looked down at it and held back every urge to lean forward and kiss her.

"You're more confident within yourself; you're giving in to your desires…" She closed her eyes before feeling him flash back around to the front of her. "You're happy"

She opened her eyes again, smiling up at him and she nodded.

"I am, I really am" She grinned before she started laughing. Klaus noticed how her hair still shone in the sunshine, how her piercing blue eyes held so much love and light within them, everything about her screamed positivity and happiness and it made him feel better, even though she'd been there for less than 24 hours.

"But, do you fancy telling me what this crazy war is about? We heard drift of it when we were travelling all over America" Caroline smiled before looking up at him, a little bit of worry etched in her eyes.

"Don't worry love, just a bit of a disagreement that's all" He nodded before turning back over to the door. "Hungry?" He asked, watching her every move. He noticed the slight lift in her eyes brows as she studied him.

"Depends what you have to offer me" She stated, crossing her arms in front of her, knowing about how he loved fresh blood from the vein, something her and Stefan rarely ever did.

"Ha, you still have such low expectations of me dear Caroline" He turned, flashing down the stairs and away from her, leaving the door open as an invitation to follow him.

* * *

The gardens of the Plantation were even more beautiful than the house itself, lights fluttered around the garden lighting up different buildings, flowers and structures; it was truly magical.

"This is so beautiful" Caroline whispered as she followed Klaus out onto the patio, taking the glass from his hands that she could automatically smell was a B+ blood bag presented in a glass; her favourite.

Klaus nodded as he handed her the glass. "It's Rebekah's master piece" He replied, smiling at the fond memory of his sister putting so much effort into the garden. It reminded him of how much she longed for a normal life.

"Niklaus, Caroline, it's good to see you, I hope you are well. I'm sorry to interrupt but do you mind if I speak to you for a second Niklaus." Elijah spoke from the doorway. Caroline hadn't heard him come in but she was sure Klaus had.

Caroline smiled at him briefly before taking her glass and wondering off around the garden, touching all of the different lights and smiling at how beautiful and peaceful it was.

Klaus followed Elijah into the house and into the hallway.

"What's the matter?" Klaus asked, stopping in the doorway and turning to face his brother.

"We have a problem. It seems that the werewolves, witches, vampires and all beings alike have heard of the arrival of our guests and are posing a question of how important they are to us. It seems to me like them arriving here and being seen with Rebekah, may have put them in grave danger". Elijah explained, watching as his brother frowned, his eyes darkening as he started to pace around the room.

"Then I think it's time we showed these pests who's still in charge" Klaus growled, his eyes narrowing and his smirk returning to his face.

Elijah nodded his head as he began silently thinking of the best plan of action.

As the two brothers silently stood in the hallway pondering over what the best way was to get over their message Elijah pricked his head up, turning back towards the open door leading to the garden. Klaus' followed suit, obviously having heard the rustles from the bushes that were too loud to be Caroline.

"Klaus is that…?" Klaus' eyes widened as he heard Caroline whisper his name. He and Elijah flashed over to the back door before but they heard her scream before they saw the perpetrator.

Klaus looked over to see Caroline screaming, a stake sticking out of her body, narrowly having missed her heart. She fell to her knees, her eyes protruding and her fangs lowered, ready to attack but before she had the chance she screamed again as another stake flew through her shoulder, her scream was deafening as her hand reached up, desperately trying to claw at the wooden stake.

Klaus growled, flashing towards the open door before he was slammed backwards. Elijah followed suit before turning to his brother. He flashed away, attempting to try the front door and side window. Klaus stalked up to the door.

"Don't you dare touch her, how dare you come here!" He screamed, anger evident in his tone as he pounded against the invisible barrier, obviously distressed upon hearing Caroline's cries.

"Niklaus, it seems we have a visitor" Elijah spoke, standing behind his brother, trapped inside their house as they watched the young witch enter the garden.

"Don't worry; we got what we came here for. Thanks for letting us know your weakness" She winked, turning and walking away into the darkness, the invisible barrier still blocking them from attending to Caroline.

Looking over to Caroline Klaus growled, yellow staining his eyes as he looked down at one of Marcels vampires walking over towards her with another stake.

"I will kill every single one of you!" Klaus screamed, his rage enough to shatter the house had he been able to leave.

The vampire looked at him and smirked before raising the stake, looking to his side as the group of werewolves surrounded him also to watch. Elijah studied every one of them, ensuring he remembered their faces; a mixture of turned wolves and those in their human form. Klaus continued to pound, calling out to Caroline, desperately trying to get her to run to him.

She turned towards him, her fangs still protruding telling him she wasn't gone yet and within a flash she was gone, out of the target line and over to the other side of the garden. He frowned as the werewolves lept at her and she screamed again as her skin was pierced by the teeth of the werewolf.

"What are you doing?" One of the vampires shouted as he slammed the stake into the side of the werewolf, a yelp signifying it hit its target. "That wasn't part of the plan!" He growled, standing his ground as the werewolves turned towards him.

Within seconds the vampire fell to the floor, its hand now in the grasp of Rebekah who studied the situation and saw her brothers standing in the door way. She frowned before turning her attention back to the werewolves.

"It seems you still haven't learnt your bloody lesson" She spat, her fangs bearing as she lept forward, snapping the necks of the wolves, finishing them off in seconds, her strength being a superior factor in this current moment.

Rebekah flashed over to Caroline who was being aided by Stefan. He had pulled the stakes from her body and the open wounds had healed but he glanced at Rebekah as he pulled back the cloth of her shirt exposing the bite on her neck.

Rebekah picked her up before stopping mid track.

"Rebekah do not enter here" Elijah snapped, causing her to stop mid run towards them and look at them.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" She asked, confusion evident before she looked back to Stefan.

Stefan walked up behind her, holding his hand out towards the door, the block bouncing him backwards and he flashed back up.

"They've blocked you in and us out" He stated, looking down at Caroline as Rebekah passed her over to him.

"Nik she needs your blood, he bit her" Rebekah pleaded, looking down at Caroline in Stefan's arms. Klaus growled again as he roared, smashing his hand against the boundary. Chucking a glass it was evident that nothing could leave the house, including a glass of his blood.

Caroline groaned as she pulled her hand through her hair.

"What the hell is going on" She spat before she fell backwards, the werewolf bite affecting her strength already. Her head turning to the side as she looked into his yellow eyes.

* * *

_Sorry for how long it is, what did you guys think?_


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologise for the long time between updates. But I hope you enjoy the chapter and I would like to thank everyone for your continued support and positive reviews. _

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"Well I know the best way to break a witch's boundary spell, don't you brothers?" Rebekah asked, her face showing seriousness; she actually understood the situation for once and knew what was at stake here.

Caroline had not only been bitten by the werewolf but the stakes were doused in the venom as well, causing it to spread through her system a lot faster than they would of hoped.

Klaus and Elijah were still stuck inside the house, Klaus' rage becoming more heated as the time went on. Elijah had retreated from the doorway and away from his brother in order to make some calls; to attempt to speed up the process of getting them out.

Stefan was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at his best friend. He could hear her heart beat slowing down as the venom spread through her body and he felt powerless to help take her pain away. She was still holding on strong and was watching him.

"Don't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles." She whispered, a small smile playing on her lips. But the raspy sound of her voice was enough to make Stefan worried. He looked into her eyes and noticed the glistening, she was still in there.

He chuckled softly. "I don't think vampires get wrinkles, but good try." He joked as he reached over to the bowl of water, gently squeezing out the wash cloth before placing it over her forehead in an attempt to keep her cool.

"I'm sorry Caroline." He stated, squeezing her hand as it lay in his palm.

"It's not your fault, don't be sorry. Everything is an adventure right, even walking in on Klaus drama." She whispered, nodding at him slowly as her hand squeezed his in return. She closed her eyes, taking a long breath out as she relaxed into the bed, drifting off into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Sensing movement from the out-house Klaus looked up, watching Stefan trudge over to the them.

"Is she okay?" He asked, worry etched on his face and Stefan nodded.

"It's taking over her pretty quickly but you know Caroline, she isn't going anywhere without a fight." Stefan nodded, trying to comfort Klaus despite the bad situation.

"Well, it seems that the witch's boundary spell can be broken as you believed Rebekah. This spell hasn't been grounded by a seasonal event so do you and Mr Salvatore here fancy going on a trip to the quarter?" Elijah asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket as he walked over to the doorway.

Rebekah looked at her brothers, a smirk forming on her face.

"We would love too." She replied, turning and flashing away, Stefan taking one last look at the out-house before following her lead – this time, he wouldn't flinch in killing the people responsible for causing Caroline's pain.

* * *

As Caroline closed her eyes, memories came flashing back to her; both good and bad. Her skin was shining as the sweat covered her, making her glisten in the light. Her breathing was becoming hitched and the room seemed to be spinning. She reached her hand up to her neck and winced as she made contact with the wound - she hated feeling weak.

Looking around, the room seemed cold and despite the fact her skin was covered in sweat goose pimples arose as she shuddered.

_What a weak little girl, can't even survive a werewolf bite. How do you think you're good enough for Klaus?_

"What?" She whispered, looking up to see a women's face flashing in front of her, focusing in and out as she blinked, her forehead crinkling in confusion. "Who are you?"

_I'm his true love Caroline, you're just a distraction, a rebound, you're not first sweetie, you never have been._

The voice was getting louder and Caroline writhed on the bed, as her hands flung down and grabbed hold of the bed sheets.

"No!" She shouted. "Klaus!" She whimpered, her body shaking uncontrollably as her breath hitched in her throat. She suddenly felt like she was being strangled and she gasped for air, writhing against the bed taking large gasps.

* * *

Klaus' head twitched up when he heard her breathing hitch in her throat and he looked at Elijah. Both brothers focused their hearing into the out-house and the amount of shuffling made Klaus stand. It wasn't until then that her whimpers became obvious and her gasps for breath, along with the calling of his name, were heard.

"Caroline?" Klaus shouted, hoping her vampire hearing was still up to scratch. "Listen to my voice Caroline" He listened intently, hoping to hear some sort of sign that she had heard him. But silence filled the air for only a second before her screams were heard.

Klaus turned immediately and pulled out his phone, dialling quickly.

"Get back here now, something is happening to Caroline." He growled, turning back around to listen to her.

"I can't Niklaus, I can see the witch and she's only metres away from me. I won't be long." Rebekah snapped, hanging up the phone with a tone of urgency.

Klaus hung up the phone and smashed it against the wall.

"Try and stay calm brother. As Stefan said, Caroline is a fighter." Elijah spoke, attempting to calm his brother down.

"That doesn't stray from the fact that it is my fault she is in pain and I can't even help her" He cried out, smashing his hand down and walking towards the wall again. This time, however, he was able to walk through it.

His eyes flashed quickly towards Elijah before he took off towards Caroline, Elijah following closely behind him.

Walking in, he felt torn as he watched her writhe in pain – both herself and the bed now covered in sweat.

"Caroline sweetheart, listen to me" He soothed, reaching out for her and as soon as his hand made contact with her skin she jumped up, her eyes wide open and her breath fast as she looked at him in fear.

"She was here, the witch was here" She sobbed as she instinctively allowed his arms to fold around her.

Klaus looked over his shoulder at Elijah, rage obvious in his eyes before he turned back around and bit into his wrist.

"Here, drink sweetheart" He whispered, holding his now bleeding wrist to her mouth with a small flinch as her fangs pierced into him. Her body instantly relaxing as his warm, copper tasting blood filled her mouth. Her eyes opened and her veins protruded as her hands tightened around his wrist. Klaus closed his eyes and sighed slightly - Elijah turned away also, knowing how private blood sharing was.

* * *

It had been two hours since Caroline had been rid of the werewolf venom and she was resting in one of the many bedrooms of the Plantation. Rebekah and Stefan had returned and Stefan had flashed off straight away to see how she was doing.

Rebekah had walked up to her brothers and gladly took the drink in which Elijah was offering her.

"What was wrong with Caroline when you called?" Rebekah asked, taking a sip and sitting down in the nearest sofa. She watched Klaus pace around in front of the fire place, having completely ignored her question. Sighing, she turned to Elijah who was also watching Klaus warily.

"We heard her cries and whimpers after both yourself and Stefan left. After you had successfully killed the witch and the boundary spell broke, Caroline almost _awoke_ when Niklaus touched her and she said that the witch had been there, in the room with her" Elijah explained softly, knowing that the situation was hurting Niklaus more than he wished to let on.

"That's the thing, when we found the witch it was almost like she wasn't in her own body. She sat there and didn't move at all when Stefan and I reached her, that's why it took us almost no time at all to kill and find her." Rebekah explained.

"Wait? You're saying that the witch was very easy to find and didn't seem effected at all by your presence or by the pain caused during her own death?" Klaus asked, his attention suddenly solely focused on Rebekah.

* * *

Stefan had walked in and curled up on the bed next to Caroline who had turned over, her head now resting on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, his hands running through her hair.

"Tired and sore. I think I've had enough werewolf bites to last me a lifetime now." Caroline whispered, squeezing Stefan's leg slightly. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he nodded.

"I agree with you there."

The room fell into a comfortable silence. Caroline was resting against him, the warmth of his body calming her down after her shock and his hand continued to run through her hair.

Stefan was listening to the conversation between the siblings downstairs and he too was trying to make sense of it. He didn't even understand why the witch had gone after Caroline in the first place, especially with the vampires and werewolves.

A sharp movement awoke him out of his eavesdropping as his hand reached to Caroline's back, jumping as she coughed violently against him, blood dripping from her mouth and covering her hand. He frowned before calling for Klaus, sitting up and holding Caroline helplessly as she choked in front of him.

The door slammed open and Klaus ran over to her, grabbing her wrists in his hands as he looked into her eyes. She stopped coughing and fell back onto the bed next to Stefan, obviously both exhausted and confused.

"I'll ask again, what's going on?" She groaned as her hands found her hair, pushing it out of her face.

* * *

_There you are, I hope you all enjoyed it and I would love to know what you thought!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello,_

_I am so sorry about the hugely long update for this story. But, here it is for you._

* * *

She turned over in bed pulling the covers up tighter around her shoulders, snuggling her hands to her chest. She frowned, her eyes still closed as she wondered why it was so cold and breezy in her room. Flicking her eyes open she looked at the window in front of her – wide open. The curtains were flying through the room as the strong wind caught hold of them from outside.

"What the hell." She groaned, pushing the covers away from her as she stood, shivering slightly as she made her way towards the window, grabbing hold of the curtains in an attempt to hold them still. Looking outside she studied the lane in front of her, her ears listening out for any movements but there weren't any.

Reaching forward she pulled closed the windows, locking them with the latch in order to keep them shut. Turning back towards her bed she stopped as she noticed the shadow standing next to her door. She couldn't quite make out who it was because they were standing in the dark, but something about their presence uneased her.

"Who's there?" She asked, walking closer towards them. "Is that you Rebekah?" She repeated herself, squinting her eyes in an attempt to see the intruder, still feeling weak from the day's events.

"Not quite darling. Remember me?" The voice asked, the shadow suddenly coming into full view. "We spoke earlier in your dreams Caroline."

Caroline growled, her eyes studying the women in front of her. The moonlight shining through the windows illuminating her skin, her dark hair pinned to the top of her head. "What do you want?"

"Do you not remember what we spoke about earlier? I told you that Klaus Mikaelson was mine; I would have thought a clever girl like you would have gotten the hint. You need to leave Caroline; this is your final warning."

"I'm not going anywhere. I've only just arrived. I'm not even here for Klaus so I don't know what it is you think you know – but you're wrong." Caroline exclaimed, not even convincing herself of her answer. She earned a chuckle off of the young witch in front of her.

"Of course. You have until tomorrow afternoon to bid-farewell and leave New Orleans. If not, there will be consequences for your choices and they will not just involve you." The witch glared turning and opening her door that led out into the hall. She turned back to face her. "I'd keep the window locked in future if I were you; you never know what could enter your room whilst you sleep." She smiled, closing the door behind her and leaving Caroline standing in silence.

* * *

The clunking noises coming from downstairs were what awoke her from her deep sleep. Her brow furrowed as her memories came flooding back to her. Was that real? All of her memories had blurred into one and she was trying to figure out what ones were hallucinations and what ones were real. She sat up, looking over to the window to see it locked shut, the latch firmly placed across it.

Pushing back the covers she followed her previous footsteps and looked out to the lane in front of her window – nothing. There were no signs that anyone had been there at all last night. But then, this was a witch, and she definitely had something against Caroline. If she was real of course.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" A voice spoke from behind her, causing Caroline to jump, her heart beat quickening as she saw Rebekah standing in the same spot as the women in her dream. Rebekah frowned, her eyes flicking to Caroline's chest as she heard her quickening heart. "Who were you talking too last night?"

Caroline's eyes flicked up, her interest sparked. "What? What do you mean?" She asked, now convinced that it wasn't all a weird dream.

"I came back last night from my feed and flashed to my bedroom, but I heard the end of a muffled conversation. I checked on you but you'd fallen back asleep. Do you not remember?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline's eyes flickered behind her to the window, turning she walked back over to the window and reached her finger out, pushing lightly on the latch. It came away in her hand and she muttered to herself.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah exclaimed, flashing behind Caroline taking the latch from her hand. "How the hell did you manage to pull that off? Did you do that last night?"

Caroline looked up, flashing her best smile. "I'm so silly I remember now! I woke up in the middle of the night and the window was open, it was freezing cold. I was muttering to myself trying to shut the window and I remember getting annoyed and the latch loosening. That must have been what you heard last night. Sorry!" She lied, flashing over to her wardrobe and slipping down her shorts and replacing them with her jeans from last night. "Have you seen Stefan anywhere?" She asked, pulling her leather jacket from the wardrobe and slipping it on over her t-shirt.

"He just got home from hunting with me." Rebekah replied, wearily watching Caroline's every move. "Aren't you going to wash those?" She asked, looking down at the dirty ripped clothing Caroline had slipped back on from yesterday.

"Yep, later!" She called as she flashed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Caroli-…" Stefan started before Caroline grabbed hold of his hand and flashed him out to the street they walked up the previous night. When she was convinced she was out of ear shot she stopped, turning towards him to explain.

"Someone is in my head." She croaked.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her like she was insane. "There isn't anyone in your head."

"Yes there is. When I was hallucinating yesterday after being bitten there was a women, well a witch, that came into my head. She started telling me that Klaus was hers or something like that. I didn't think anything of it because it was a hallucination; but she was in my room last night. She told me I needed to leave and to stay away from Klaus or there would be consequences for my actions and they wouldn't just involve me." Caroline explained, her arms flailing around as she remembered every inch of what had happened to her.

"Caroline it was a hallucination caused by the venom, it sometimes makes us think things are happening that aren't, or we make them up in our head and the memory doesn't fade, so we think it actually happened when it didn't. I didn't see or hear a strange women walking around the house last night and I think in a house of Originals they would have realised as well." Stefan dismissed her, looking back towards the house. He heard her sigh and turned back towards her. She flicked her head away from him giving him enough of a chance to see her neck.

"Let me see your neck." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" She laughed, a glare evident in her eyes as she studied his face.

"Caroline, something's happening to your neck." He reached forward to push her hair away from her neck, shivers spiralling down her body as his hand grazed her skin. He turned his head away from her; his eyes squeezed shut for a minute before opening them and looking intensely into her eyes.

"Stefan what is it? What's on my neck?" She cried, her hand reaching up to trace the skin where he had previously touched. She flinched, a stinging pain shooting through her body.

"We need to go back to the house _now_." Stefan muttered, grabbing hold of her wrist and flashing her back inside the house. Upon entering through the back door he listened quietly in order to pin point where the three siblings were. After having located their arguing in the living room he walked in, leading Caroline behind him.

They turned to him in annoyance, ready to ask why he'd interrupted their family discussion, but upon seeing his face they stopped.

"What's the matter?" Rebekah asked, her face flicking between Stefan and Caroline. "What's on your neck?" She flashed forward, pulling her hair away enough to see the mark on her skin. "Oh my God." She cursed, Klaus flashing behind her, studying Caroline's face for injury before following Rebekah's eyes. Within seconds he roared, grabbing the nearest vase and smashing it against the opposite wall.

Caroline flinched, stepping back slightly as she watched him, her hand falling from Stefan's grip. She caught her reflection in the window, finally seeing what they were talking about; the large black mark spreading through her veins down to her chest.

"What is it?" She cried, her heart beat quickening as she turned to look back at the others in the room.

"You've been hexed." Klaus growled, his eyes clouding over as he looked away at her. "I knew it wasn't a good idea for them to be here. They're seen as our weaknesses, they're being targeted because of us, because of me. How dare they think they can do this, have they learnt nothing?"

"Niklaus." Elijah warned. "Caroline do you remember seeing anyone in particular when the wolves attacked you, anyone familiar that may have a reason to target you other than you being seen with Rebekah?"

"No, no, no-one. Why would I know anyone I've only just got here! What do you mean hexed? As in cursed? A destined to die kind of curse?" Caroline panicked, looking Klaus in the eye, desperate to meet his for some reassurance. She saw him fighting with himself; saw him mentally scolding himself for putting her in danger, for causing her pain just for knowing him, for being seen with him.

"Stefan, myself and my siblings need to take a trip into the centre to figure out who has done this and why. You must stay here with Caroline. If someone has placed a hex on you, you will not have long left. We must act quickly and you must not leave this house. Do you understand? We have taken precautions to protect the house, there are enchantments in place." Elijah exclaimed, watching Caroline as she faded away from them, her thoughts being taken elsewhere.

Elijah turned to walk out, Klaus looking at her quickly before turning to storm out, anger seeping from him at every part. How could they have hexed her? They haven't been anywhere near him since the werewolf attack.

"No wait a minute!" Rebekah called after her brothers. They stopped, turning back towards her. "The enchantment is broken. The latch in Caroline's room fell off this morning, meaning that the window had been broken and opened. The enchantments won't work now." Rebekah explained, looking at Caroline and apologising through her eyes.

"I told you earlier, I found the window open and the latch fell off. No one was in my room." Caroline lied, her eyes flicking to the side which didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

"You were talking to someone, I heard another voice last night I'm sure of it now and you weren't mumbling about a window." Rebekah accused her, giving her her full attention. "Who was it?"

Caroline looked down at the ground before feeling his presence in front of her.

"Caroline, this is important. Who was in your room and what did they want?" Klaus asked, his hand reaching down and grazing over her chin, lifting it upwards so he could see into her eyes.

"I don't know who she is." Caroline whispered and Klaus sighed in annoyance.

"I knew it! Why would you lie about this when you know someone's hexed you? We're trying to save your life!" Rebekah shouted, her arms flailing to her side as she shook her head at the baby vampire.

"I didn't think anything of it that's why. I thought I was still hallucinating and that it wasn't important." Caroline argued back. "I told Stefan and he said it wasn't real!" She shouted and Stefan stepped forward.

"That was before I'd seen the hex." Stefan pointed out. "I wanted to believe you, but I was just saying sometimes the hallucinations don't wear off straight away."

"Right." She glared at him, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Enough. Continue Caroline." Klaus ordered and her attention was bought back to him.

"It was the same witch that I saw in my hallucination. I don't know her; I've never seen her before. She told me that Klaus was hers and I was to leave immediately or there would be consequences." Caroline explained and the moment she said it she saw the flash in Klaus' eyes. He knew the exact witch she was talking about. How did he know? Had he got something going on with this witch and Caroline had actually interrupted them?

She looked away from him, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Niklaus, let's go." Elijah stated, the fact that Elijah and Rebekah didn't even have to ask anymore questions confirmed that this witch obviously had something to do with Klaus and they knew of it.

"I'll explain everything later." Klaus whispered to her before turning and following his siblings out of the room.

"Caroline I-" Stefan started.

"Don't. I've had enough of the drama already." She spat, grabbing her phone and walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Entering her room she looked around at the window and suddenly it didn't feel right being in her. She turned back around and walked down the hallway finding the library. She curled up on the sofa and closed her eyes.

This war, was turning out to be a hell of a lot more painful than she had imagined and she was beginning to turn into a burden and a constant injury. She came here to fight, not to die of a hex from a jealous witch.

Pulling out her phone she pulled up Bonnie's number.

_Bonnie I need your help. I have an idea._

* * *

_There you go, the next chapter for you. Please review and tell me what you think, it motivates me to update a lot quicker and I love getting feedback._


End file.
